Superabsorbent polymers have been developed in recent years that are capable of absorbing many times their own weight of liquid. These polymers, which are also known as water insoluble hydrogels, have been used to increase the absorbency of sanitary products, such as diapers and sanitary napkins. Superabsorbent polymers are often provided in the form of particulate powders, granules, or fibers that are distributed throughout superabsorbent cellulosic products to increase the absorbency of the product. Superabsorbent particles are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,059; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,784; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,402; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,814; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,166. Products such as diapers that incorporate superabsorbent hydrogels are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,103 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,731.
Superabsorbents have not found widespread use in superabsorbent sanitary articles, such as sanitary napkins, surgical wipes, and other articles used to absorb blood and other serous body fluids, because the superabsorbent materials do not absorb blood readily, nor do they have a high capacity for blood. The low blood absorbent capacity of the superabsorbent material means that large amounts of the superabsorbent material must be incorporated into blood absorbent articles, a factor which increases the production and materials cost for such superabsorbent articles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,563 and 4,435,172 describe methods for improving the dispersability of particulate superabsorbent materials within blood. The '563 patent describes improving blood dispersability of superabsorbent materials by surface treating the material with one or more high molecular weight polyethers. The '563 patent describes that the polyethers can be used in amounts ranging from about 1% to about 35% by weight. The '563 patent describes that the polyether coated superabsorbent materials exhibited improved dispersability in blood. The '172 patent describes superabsorbent articles wherein the blood absorption rate is increased by the addition of amido compounds and non-ionic surfactants to water-soluble hydrophillic polymers. Such treated water-soluble hyrophillic polymers tend to be prone to potential risks of toxicity of the polymer and surfactants during use and after disposal (i.e., leaching of unused polymer or surfactant).
A superabsorbent for blood and serous body fluids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,713. The disclosed superabsorbent composition includes component A, which is described as a water swellable synthetic or natural polymer or copolymer, and component B, which is described as an inorganic or organic compound that at normal temperature is present in the form of a pourable powder and is water soluble. The relatively high levels of component B described in the '713 patent contribute to processing, handling, use (from a toxicity standpoint) and disposal problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,784 describes an superabsorbent article for absorbing blood that includes a water soluble blood gelling agent to thicken and bind menstrual fluid within the superabsorbent article. According to the '784 patent, the blood gelling agents react with the protein present in blood or menstrual fluid, form particulate disordered structures according to the fourth class of gels defined by Flory, which are essentially completely water soluble, essentially completely linear, and which when placed in water will not form a Class 4 gel without the presence of blood protein. Such water soluble gelling agents are susceptible to the same risks as the water-soluble hydrophillic polymers discussed above with respect to the '784 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,009 describes polycarboxyl group containing superabsorbents wherein neutralization of said carboxyl groups with potassium or lithium is described as providing a polymeric composition specifically adapted to absorb proteinaceous fluids, such as blood.
It would be advantageous to provide a superabsorbent material and composition which can be used in sanitary superabsorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, and surgical wipes, which have a blood absorbent capacity and blood retention properties that would make them suitable choices for improving the blood absorbency of such articles. It would further be advantageous to provide such superabsorbent materials in a manner that is compatible with existing methods of producing such materials and incorporating them into absorbent articles. It would also be advantageous to provide such superabsorbent materials that do not suffer from the drawbacks of prior materials for absorbing serious fluids, such as blood.